You didnt go after me
by Greysqueen
Summary: Takes part in the first movie where Reed and Sue are fighting in the lab, but this time what if they decied to ignore johnny's interruption? what would they say? my own version of this scene RS


**Disclaimer: fantastic 4 is not mine, though I wish it was.**

Summary: Takes part in the first move where Reed and Sue are fighting in the lab, but this time what if they decided to ignore Johnny? What would they say to each other?

A/N: Story probably better than the summary… lol  


"Did you feel anything when I left?" Sue Storm swallowed. "Do you feel anything right now?" Sue was on the verge of tears. Reed Richards was at lost for words. The pair suddenly heard the voice of their other team member, Johnny Storm, holding up his arms to show his burned shirt. "Guys, a little help here?" Deciding to ignore him, Reed went back to Sue. "Of course I did Sue, I loved you!" now he was yelling and that was not something he did often. Sue on the other hand was very frustrated. "That's bull! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let me go." At this point she was now yelling, and crying. Something she promised herself she wouldn't do anymore, not for Reed. 

All of the sudden their rocky friend, Ben Grimm, comes standing next to Johnny who had been watching all of this. "What's going on, I've been hearing yelling for awhile now." Johnny quickly responds. "They are going at it." "Oh finally we are getting somewhere, just hope they don't kill each other." Ben responded with a tiny smile. They quickly quieted down when Reed started to speak again. "I really did and you know it, you know I loved you with all of my heart!" Sue was afraid of what to say, so she just spilled out her heart. "Damn it Reed, would you just listen, you are saying all this crap that you loved me so much, and yet you didn't go after me. You let me go, not seeing or speaking to each other for 2 years an-…" Sue was interrupted by Reed yelling. "NO, DON'T… don't try to blame this all on me, if you loved me you wouldn't have walked out at all."  
Sue was shocked by the way he said that. Reed wasn't a yelling type of guy, especially with Sue. Ben and Johnny were just as shocked. "Whoa, I never thought of him to be so bold, as to yell at her." exclaimed Johnny. "Yeah he never has, but you know they both have a point." Ben explained. Tired of the whole arguing, Johnny wanted to do something about it. "This is stupid im just going to go tell them to kiss and make up." Johnny started walking but was quickly stopped by s big rocky hand. "Let them work it out kid, it's not a good idea." 

"I did love you, I told you a thousand, a million times Reed." Sue was having a hard time getting all of this out to Reed's angry face. "I told you so that day. But you weren't committed to us, I felt invisible to you, like you cared more about your stupid work than me. You weren't paying attention to me anymore, it seemed like I didn't matter to you. You gave up on us. I- I thought you di- didn't love me anymore so I thought that if we moved in together that it would fix things and everything would be okay between us…" Sue felt her knees weaken so much until they gave out and she was on the floor. Johnny felt so bad for his sister, and then his eyes widened realizing what he just heard. "Is that what happened?" he asked Ben. Ben just rolled his eyes "She never told you that?"  
"Nope, all I remember was Sue crying in her room for days, I was ready to kick the shit out of Reed." Johnny finished with a grin on his face. Ben looked at him jokingly "Aww, Torchie has a soft side"  
The grin on Johnny's face left. He just shrugged in response.

Reed started again picking up Sue by her arms. "I never stopped loving you, don't ever think that." He stopped, and then stroking her arms spoke again. "Im sorry I made you feel like that, it's just that I got scared and it was complicated, and… oh yeah Victor. He was always around you…"

"Reed I didn't care for Victor, but the point is that you didn't go after me, why?" Sue was calming down now but still frustrated.  
Reed sighed. "I didn't know you wanted me to. I thought maybe you wanted a man like Victor." Sue's eyes widened as she looked at Reed like he was crazy "Well I didn't okay? I wanted you, only." Sue and Reed got closer as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Im sorry" Reed apologized. Sue just shook her head. "Just promise me you won't do that again."  
Reed smiled at her and promised "I promise you" their eyes never leaving each other's gaze, holding each other. His hand was gently stroking her face, until they both went in for a kiss. It was meant to be short but somehow neither of them could pull away, her hands moving everywhere on his head through his hair, while his hands move down her body to her hips.

Johnny was standing there kind of grossed out. "Hey that's my sister he is touching allover!" Ben laughed "come one, leave them. They haven't done this for two years. Besides it's not like they haven't gone farther before" Johnny let mouth drop, '_Did Ben really just say that?'_ "What! What do you mean?" Ben couldn't help but laugh at him. "Figure it out matchstick".

Reed and Sue were still lost in their passionate kiss. Sue didn't want to end it. She missed every part of this.  
"Really guys? Don't you know that you can't stay alive without breathing, really Reed I thought you were smarter than that." Johnny spoke up making his and Ben's presence. This made Reed and Sue quickly pull apart. Both very embarrassed and disappointed.  
"Guys, what a-… how long have you been there?" Sue stammered to get the words out. Ben grinned "The whole time Suzie, the whole time." Reed and Sue tried to hide their embarrassment. Ben started again "Come one guys. Look I know it's not mine or flame boy's business here, but you guys love each other okay? You both made a mistake but its all in the past." he looks at them. "You know you missed each other like crazy, it has been 2 years. Forget about it and be happy again." They turned to face each other and smiled. Reed spoke up first "I really do love you Sue." She smiled and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. After parting they hugged tightly and she said "I do too, so much."  
Watching this Johnny rolled his eyes and spoke up walking towards them. "Okay, okay, that's enough touching my sister. It's going to make me throw up." The rest just smiled at him, and sue and reed started kissing again.  
Ben went and pulled Johnny's arm. "Come on kid, let's leave them." Johnny grunted in reply as he left the lab taking his burned shirt off, Ben following quickly.  
Reed and Sue stayed there holding each other tightly as if holding onto life. Neither of them moving. Knowing everything was going to be okay

FIN 

**Soo… what do you guys think of it? This was my first attempt at a F4 story so. Reviews please!!!!!!**


End file.
